


Caught

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: This is not a crossover!Random midnight musings that apply to my favorite OTPs





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I love Korrasami. I love Gabrielle and Xena.
> 
> And I couldn't decide where this fit in my random works.
> 
> But
> 
> Both couples have blue and green eyes.
> 
> And I don't actually specify, well, anything.
> 
> Enjoy.

Quick, stolen moments between them were what sustained her.

 

The hungry, needy kisses that became more heated with each meeting of lips.

 

The greedy explorations of delicate fingers.

 

The stifled moans of a woman unhinged.

 

The way they always parted, breathless, a little flushed. 

 

The furtive glances, shared when no one was looking.

 

The lingering touches that held as many secrets as they did warmth.

 

The words, whispered lowly between the two.

 

It was reckless, they knew.

 

It was only a matter of time before they were caught; before _she_ was caught. 

 

_But_

 

But this is what she craved.

 

Her body screamed out for it, begging to be a slave to her own desires.

 

To be at the complete mercy of _her;_ fulfilling every wish and command that fell from those gloriously delicious lips.

 

She'd happily burn in hell for her sins because she knew this fire was twice as hot.

 

Her fingers ghosted over the flesh beneath her, soft, creamy, inviting, until she reached her goal, her mouth sealing over a pert nipple.

 

Fingers dipped into silk as blue eyes locked onto green, the woman writhing beneath her and calling out her name.

 

Before she could stop the words from escaping her lips, they tumbled free: _you're beautiful, I love you._


End file.
